<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grow As We Go by asexualjuliet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222545">Grow As We Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet'>asexualjuliet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e08 The Battle of Starcourt, Rated T for swearing, Scoops Troop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So this has… happened before?” Erica asks, swinging her white high-tops from the back of one of the many ambulances parked beside what used to be the Starcourt Mall. </p><p>The Scoops Troop regroups after everything’s over</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dustin Henderson &amp; Erica Sinclair, Robin Buckley &amp; Erica Sinclair, Robin Buckley &amp; Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley &amp; Steve Harrington &amp; Dustin Henderson &amp; Erica Sinclair, Steve Harrington &amp; Dustin Henderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grow As We Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystwriter/gifts">amethystwriter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven’t written for a long time so this is probably not great but broadway_hufflepuff asked me to write Dustin and Erica like three months ago, so here!!</p><p>Title from the Ben Platt song of the same name</p><p>Hope you enjoy!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So this has… happened before?” Erica asks, swinging her white high-tops from the back of one of the many ambulances parked beside what used to be the Starcourt Mall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Dustin says, popping the “p.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Erica starts, but she can’t find it in herself to finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Dustin says again with a sigh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Erica says, for a lack of better words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica pulls her legs up and wraps her arms around them. She turns to Dustin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’ll happen again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s fear in her eyes, and Dustin doesn’t say anything, but he can see right through her usual tough girl facade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna lie to you,” he says. “It probably will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” says Erica, after a second, and Dustin laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” he agrees, and gives her a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be okay, though,” he says. “We always are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you and Harrington had </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> covered,” Erica says, rolling her eyes. “He got beat up and then he and Robin got high on Russian truth drugs after he tried to fight an armed guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve’s a dumbass,” Dustin says, “and the Russians were new. We’ve never fought Russians before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just hellish alien creatures and monsters made out of fucking human organs,” Erica says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your fucking mouth,” Dustin tells her, lightly slapping her on the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” says Erica, but she’s smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus,” says Dustin, “We’ve got the toughest girls in Hawkins on our side now. You and Robin complete the dream team!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica tries to hide a smile. “Scoops Troop forever,” she murmurs under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah!” exclaims Dustin. “Up top, Sinclair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica high-fives him, and Dustin grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henderson!” a voice yells from a few feet away, turning Erica’s and Dustin’s heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Steve (of course it’s Steve), and Robin, who appears to be supporting most of his weight. They’re less glassy-eyed now, and it looks like the truth serum has worn off. Their sailor outfits are covered in blood, but they appear to be having a good time regardless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harrington!” Dustin yells back. “You look like shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s true. Steve’s face looks worse than it did last year, which is saying a lot. There’s a gash on his chin and his eye is nearly swollen shut, but the smile on his face manages to lessen the overall effect of the injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way to the ambulance and Robin clambers in before helping Steve up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are my favorite monster fighters doing?” Robin asks, once Steve’s gotten up into the ambulance. “Is that what we are now? Monster fighters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” says Steve, sitting down next to Dustin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of fucking surreal,” states Robin, sitting down between Erica and Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The novelty wears off,” says Dustin, who’s now got Steve’s head on his shoulder and is doing his best to support it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, buddy?” Dustin asks him, eyes soft and sympathetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired as fuck,” Steve responds, not removing his head from Dustin’s shoulder, “and I just finished puking up Russian drugs, and my face is beat to hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, dude,” Dustin says softly. “That sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, though,” Steve says. “Least I’m not still working in that fucking ice cream shop.” He smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>me too,” says Robin. “Who wants to start a bonfire tomorrow? ‘Cause I’m burning this goddamn sailor suit as soon as I get the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in,” says Erica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” says Dustin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stays silent, and it becomes apparent that he’s drifted off to sleep on Dustin’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fucking adorable,” Robin says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin eyes her carefully. “Do you like Steve?” he asks, and Robin almost  loses her shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>no. Jesus fuck, Henderson. Not my type,” she says, and does not elaborate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin shrugs, closes his eyes and leans his head on Steve’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How you doing?” Robin asks, turning to Erica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it was anyone else asking her, she’d say </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, now kindly screw off, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Robin is different, so—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she says. “Weird, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin nods. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scoops Troop forever,” says Robin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scoops Troop forever,” Erica says back. She leans her head on Robin’s shoulder and Robin leans hers back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night isn’t silent, not by a long shot, but the four kids in the back of the ambulance find peace in each other, and one by one, they slowly drift off to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!</p><p>Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>